In coffeemakers of this type, the resistance is supplied at constant power such that the water heater delivers as rapidly as possible hot water at a constant flow rate. Unfortunately, with such a method, one cannot obtain strong coffee having a rich flavor, because the grounds do not have time to "swell" and thus give up all their flavor.